The booklet processing unit is equipped with IC-RW which inspects the record state of the inspection department for inspecting the printing quality printed to the booklet, and IC chip built into the booklet.
Moreover, the mechanism which separates into this booklet processing unit a booklet with good printing state and record state of IC chip, the booklet with a printing state is faulty, and a booklet with the record state of IC chip is faulty is established.
That is, when (1) printing state and the record state of IC chip are good, it discharges to a normal booklet accumulation warehouse.
(2) When a printing state or the record state of IC chip is poor, it is discharged to the poor booklet accumulation warehouse.
When the printing state of (2) and the record state of IC chip are poor, in order to distinguish from a normal booklet, a check mark is attached to a poor booklet.
As a mechanism which attaches this check mark, an edge type—shaped roller is formed near the conveyance way of a booklet, and what attaches a check mark is known by making a conveyance on the street project and pushing this edge type roller against a booklet.
Or a poor cause will not originate in printing of a booklet whether it is a thing resulting from IC chip, it becomes impossible however, to investigate the thing resulting from equipment, when attaching a check mark to a booklet and it damages [there was a possibility of damaging built—in IC chip and] by this method.
Then, after making it stagnate in a conveyance on the street (IC-RW part upper part), he is trying to remove from a conveyance on the street in the former, without conveying a booklet to an edge type roller, when the record state of IC chip is poor.